1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leveling devices, and, more particularly, to leveling devices especially adapted for leveling docks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use conventional T-squares for orienting one object to be perpendicular to another object. Exemplary T-squares are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,804, 1,082,626, 3,398,449, and 5,103,570. However, for purposes of leveling docks, none of those T-squares has a readily accessible handle that can be used to hold the T-square in a vertical orientation as the dock is being leveled. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for leveling a dock had a handle that is readily accessible to hold the device in a vertical orientation as the device is being used.
Another problem associated with the use of conventional T-squares in leveling a dock relates to what may happen if a T-square falls into the water. Were this to occur, the T-square may sink if not made from buoyant materials. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for leveling a dock were provided that is made from buoyant material that floats in water. Further, if the dock leveling device were to fall into water, it would be desirable if the device were designed so that a handle is oriented upward as the device floats in the water.
Turning to U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,643, this patent may be of interest for its disclosure of an inflatable bag structure used for leveling a dock. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for leveling a dock did not include complex inflatable structures.
Still other features would be desirable in a dock leveler apparatus. For example, for purposes of retaining iron-based metal tools, it would be desirable if a dock leveler apparatus included a magnet for attracting an iron-based tool.
Also, for purposes of hanging the dock leveler apparatus up on a wall when not in use, it would be desirable if a device for leveling a dock included a channel allowing the device to be hung on a wall-mounted nail.
For purposes of storage, it would be desirable if a ruler member of a dock leveler apparatus could be oriented parallel to a base member of the apparatus. Further, in this respect, it would be desirable if a dock leveler apparatus had means for locking the ruler member into either a perpendicular orientation or a parallel orientation with respect to the base member.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use T-squares for general leveling purposes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a dock leveler apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a handle that is readily accessible to hold the device in a vertical orientation as the device is being used for leveling a dock; (2) is made from buoyant material that floats in water; (3) has a handle that is oriented upward as the device floats in the water; (4) does not include complex inflatable structures; (5) includes a magnet for attracting and holding thereto an iron-based tool; (6) includes a channel allowing the device to be hung on a wall-mounted nail; (7) includes a pivot assembly so that a ruler member can be oriented parallel to a base member, and (8) has means for locking the ruler member into either a perpendicular orientation or a parallel orientation with respect to the base member. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique dock leveler apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.